It is generally known to process exhaust gas produced by an internal combustion engine via one or more exhaust gas aftertreatment components for the purpose of reducing exhaust gas emissions. It is desirable to manage the temperature of air entering the engine, particularly under cooler ambient conditions, to achieve and/or maintain exhaust gas temperatures that are suitable for regenerating one or more such aftertreatment components.